


It Was This Big

by Bakuyama



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur morgan has a big dic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakuyama/pseuds/Bakuyama
Summary: Arthur refuses to sleep with you despite clear signs to the contrary. The reasoning is not quite what you expect, neither is the size of it.





	It Was This Big

**Author's Note:**

> Something from my RedDead reader insert blog I thought I'd put here.

You stare off into the distance, eyes settling on the broad-shouldered figure of your affections. Arthur Morgan, one of the sweetest outlaws you’ve had the pleasure of meeting, despite the clear irony in sweet and outlaw. It was no surprise to you when you fell for him, his laugh, his smile, the gentle way he talked to you, and the way he was always there for the camp. It _was_ surprising however, to find he returned the sentiment, and soon after you fell deep, he confessed his own feelings and you two became an item. There was however, one issue.

Arthur was sweet, kind, he held your hand, gave you gifts, compliments, kisses, a girl’s dream. But you were an adult, and you had other dreams as well, more sinful dreams. You dreamed about your wedding almost as often as you dreamed about the night you’d share afterwards. But that was the thing, despite having been together for a whole 2 months, the only thing you’d ever done was share chaste kisses. He’d always walk away or come up with some excuse the second it became a little heated between you. Now, you weren’t one to push. If he wasn’t ready, he wasn’t ready, but something in you told you he was. It’d be hard to miss his heated stares at you, the tentative grab of your waist when you two kissed, the lingering touch in his hugs. The tension was obvious, but the more you insisted the less he gave. He wouldn’t even let you spend the night in his tent or cot, and the least you had wanted was a good cuddle. You had started to test the waters a little bit, kiss him a little longer, place your hand on his lower back as you walked past, caress his neck when you shared a hug or kiss, and so far it had been well received. He seemed to lean into your touches, lean into you.

You saw his figure disappear into his tent, the flaps closed to keep out the bugs and summer air as best he could. You decided this was the perfect chance, another little test. A little taste. You get up from your seated position on the log by the campfire, walking across camp, excusing yourself as you enter his tent. Arthur smiles up at you from his cot, having sat himself upon its edge, a cigarette between his lips. He takes a long puff before disposing of it, crushing it beneath his boot.

“Hello Darlin’, you need somethin’?” You nod your head but remain quiet, instead choosing action as your method of speech. You sit next to him, grab his face and kiss him. It’s short and soft, but only just the beginning. He pulls away with a laugh, as your hands slide down to the front of his shirt.

“You came all the way over here for a kiss?” He looks at you, eyes filled with the adoration he feels in his heart and you almost melt from that look alone, “Though I ‘spose I don’t mind.” This, this tone, that look. These were the reasons you loved him, the reason you wanted more. You take a hand and tap at your lips again and his eyes follow the motion.

“Can I have another?” His smile widens, he leans forward and kisses you again, but this time your hold is stronger, and the second he pulls away is the second you pull him back. He lets out a surprised grunt, but complies, kissing you gently. But gentle isn’t what’s on your mind and you change the tone and pace of the kiss you share, and much to your pleasure he follows your lead, hands raising to pull you closer as they wrap around you. He was getting into it and that’s all you had wanted.

His hands splay across your back, rubbing it and pulling at you. As the kiss gets more heated, his hands get lower, and lower until they rest precariously close to your backside. You lick at the underside of his lip and he returns the gesture, both of your tongues touching as the kiss once again gets further from the tender chaste exchanges you’d grown accustom to. Perhaps Arthur was ready now. He grabs your backside then, squeezing you and you can’t help the moan that escapes your mouth. That moan seemed to have set Arthur off, but in the wrong way. He breaks the kiss, pushing you away, but far too harshly for the small space of his cot and you fall to the ground with a surprised yelp.

“Ah shit, you alright darlin’?” Arthur is standing now, looking down at you, eyes widened in shock. Your rub your backside, the part that had hit the ground the hardest, as you sit on the floor.

“Ow, what the shit Arthur? A simple no would’ve sufficed!?” He winces as he sees you stand, struggling briefly to find balance again. He’s by your side with his hands outstretched in case he needed to catch you, but he himself makes no move to touch you. You glare in his direction and he pulls into himself, eyes looking anywhere but you.

“I’m real sorry…didn’t mean to push that hard.” You raise your hands in exasperation and confusion and he raises his in defense to placate you. You sigh, arms dropping back to your side.

“What’s up with you. One minute I think you want it the next you, well you shoved me,” you look to your feet, feeling defeated and ashamed of yourself, “Did I do something wrong. If so I’m sorry Arthur.” He looks to you then, hands placing themselves on your shoulders, that same shocked expression on his features again.

“What? No, no a course not. I just…well uh,” he seems embarrassed now, hand moving to scratch at the back of his neck as he searches for the right words, “It’s uh, well its hard.” His face is red, and he looks down as you look up, one eyebrow raised.

“Um, isn’t it supposed to get that way.”

“Wh- no not that! It’s, well,” he clicks his tongue, “It’s too….” he groans in frustration and you can see his face getting more flushed the further he goes. What the hell was he talking about? He takes a deep inhale before he continues.

“I’m just not, not ready.” Dammit, that again. You’re about to call bullshit when he escapes his tent, muttering out an excuse me as he brushes by you. You huff out in frustration, you had to better understand what the hell all that was about. It was clear at this point there was more to this then you had originally thought and you begin to formulate your thoughts about what to do with your cryptic lover.

———————————————————–

Day one of figuring out Arthur’s secret, and you had a small plan of action. Well a secondary plan of action, the first having been to just ask the poor guy what his deal was. Unfortunately for you he wouldn’t budge, coming up with similar yet contrasting excuses before leaving you in the dust. So, you went with plan B, tempt him and see what happens.

You struggle as you pull up your pants, the material tight and constricting, which is exactly what you needed. You keep your shirt the same, loosening enough buttons for there to be a difference to Arthur, but to most it was just a way to relieve a bit of the suns heat. You go about your day as normal, chores here and there. Staying in camp for the most part. The only difference is when Arthur is nearby. Whenever he looked your way, passed by, was in the area you teased him with touches, phrases, making sure he got an eyeful of what you had to offer him. You could tell it had an affect too, the way his eyes lingered and the hitch of his breath, all was going well. That is until he disappeared from your sight. It was just after you bent down to pick something up for him, your ass very close to his crotch. The second you’d stood to hand him what he’d dropped was the second he left you behind. It’d had been awhile and you feared you had put him off, causing him to leave but his horse remained hitched nearby. You decided you needed to find him before that was no longer the case. You put down the knife you’d been using to skin a rabbit, washing your hands in the nearby water you kept for such a purpose. You wipe your hands on your pants to dry them, leaving your station to try and track your ever-elusive lover down but as you scanned the area you saw no nearby sign.

“Mr. Pearson have you seen Arthur?” The butcher looks up from his station to look at you, pointing with his knife in the direction of Arthurs tent.

“Saw your boy go that way a bit ago. Probably trying to escape this unbearable heat.” He turns back to his work as you leave to follow his direction, giving a quick thank you as you do so. Mr. Pearson only grunts in reply. You stride over to Arthurs tent, intent on apologizing for your behavior, if that was the reason for his escape. You open the flap without a second thought or word but stop dead in your tracks at the sight before you.

Arthur lays on his cot, button up open to reveal his chest, his hand is. Well, his hand is currently frozen as he stares at you with wide eyes, but it didn’t take a genius to figure out what it was wrapped around, or what he’d been doing beforehand. And not to mention the size. It was, it was big. Bigger than you’d ever seen or thought it could’ve been. Your eyes stayed glued to it, unable to look elsewhere. Arthur quickly covers up however, pulling a blanket over his exposed crotch but you yourself are frozen, mouth hanging open. The tent flap having fallen from your hands, closing it behind you.

“Oh my god…” you mutter under your breath and Arthur flushes red.

“Y/N what the hell, you coulda said you were comin’ in!”

“Oh my god.” He zips his pants frantically, sitting up fully on the side of his cot as he looks at you.

“You gonna say somethin’ else?”

“Is that why?”

“Pardon?”

“That’s why you rejected me all those times right? Cause you were embarrassed?” You can’t help but smile at this whole situation, a hand pointing to his lower half which he covers with his hands.

“That’s…it’s not,” He sighs, and you move to sit next to him, close, hand touching the side of his thigh and he speaks to you. He eyes you warily, “Not embarrassment. I just…don’t want to hurt you”. You both sit in silence a moment, your bottom lip sitting between your teeth as you bite at it eyes still downcast, and you can practically feel the embarrassment and shyness rolling off Arthur in waves as he places his hands over his lower half. You finally turn to him after a moment.

“I wanna try.” He whips his head to look at you but doesn’t say anything, letting you continue, “Don’t look at me like that, I’m serious.” You give him a more tender expression and he relaxes.

“…I don’t know darlin’”. He looks away from you, nervous again.

“You’re right, we don’t know. Until we try”. You grab his hand in yours, thumb gently rubbing at it. “Arthur, I want you. And I know you want me too. Please, lay with me. And if it hurts, I’ll say so, and we’ll…well we’ll figure it out. But we gotta try first, right?” He nods after a moment and you two share a gentle smile.

In all honesty you were a little relieved that it was something like this and not that he didn’t want you, or find you appealing to him. You place your hand high on his thigh, letting his own go, and his eyes immediately look at it. You trail it upwards inch by inch and stop when your fingers are just a small distance from the obvious bulge in his pants. Glad to see it was still somewhat excited. You both stare at each other and you feel his body relax more, his legs spreading, head nodding for you to continue. Your hand cups his pants and rubs against him and he releases a shaky breath. That’s when you both kiss, but unlike any kiss before it starts heated and stays that way. You continue to rub at Arthurs cock, feeling it harden fully under your touches. Using your other hand, you guide his to your own sex and he wastes no time in rubbing you through the material of your pants causing you to moan into the kiss. His fingers rub against your clit and you feel your wetness begin to soak your underwear. This heavy petting and kissing turns to grinding as Arthur pulls you to him, you straddling his lap and rubbing down onto his hardened member. Arthur bites your lower lip, mouth trailing to your exposed neck, giving a firm bite causing you to cry out and hips falter in their rhythm. As you grind down, he thrusts up, mouth lavishing your collarbone and neck in bites and kisses. You just know he’s leaving marks all over you. You love it though.

After all that time of wondering and guessing what was keeping the two of you from the next steps, to think it was because of Arthurs size. You were nervous sure, but also excited. Very, very excited. Which is why you found yourself getting up, removing your pants and grabbing the oil Arthur had been using as lubrication for his earlier activities. Arthur followed suit, taking off his shirt and pants, leaving the both of you in only your underwear by the end of it. He takes the oil from your grasp, with the other hand he’s pushing you to lay back on his cot.

“Let me take care of this for ya.” His voice is low and has a sensual quality to it, one you wanted to hear more of. He rubs two fingers in the oil, setting it aside before bringing his fingers to your entrance. You moan as he rubs them over top, coating it completely before inserting the first finger inside, followed closely by the second a moment later. As he works them in and out of you, stretching you to the best of his ability, you lay beneath him hands clutching at the sheets and moaning. His thumb keeps brushing against that little bundle of nerves and your toes curl. His big hands feel so good on you, calloused from work but gentle and attentive in their ministrations.

He curls his fingers, rubbing against your G-spot, and you arch your back, calling out his name and he responds by leaning down, mouth taking a pert nipple. His tongue licks on your chest while he fingers you and your hands come up to grip at his hair, and you can’t help but grind your hips into his hand for more. It felt good, he felt good. You feel him add a third finger; you’ve never felt this much of a stretch before. You want more. You want Arthur.

“Arthur please, I think I’m ready…” He looks up from your chest, eyes scanning your face for any semblance of doubt before he removes his mouth and sits upwards. He grabs your thighs, pulling you towards him and you let out a surprised sound at the sudden tug. He leans forward. You Kiss him again, nodding, and feel him align himself, rubbing the head of his cock against you for good measure.

It’s slow entry and you gasp at the stretch; the oil was a definite good choice. Arthur coos at you, easing any discomfort you feel with sweet words and praise and he uses his hands to rub at your skin and caress your body. When he’s finally fully sheathed within you, an act that felt like it took forever, he doesn’t move. You’re thankful for his caring nature, taking time to adjust to him, hands gripping the sheets of his cot. You release the cotton to reach for him and he complies, leaning to give you a soft kiss. You stay like that a bit. Kissing as he sits within you, finally connected. You moan into the kiss when you feel him gently thrust. They’re small and shallow but you feel every pull and push. It’s a sensual start that eventually picks up the pace until his thrusts are deep and shattering; you knew they would be. You moan his name, nails clawing at his back as he kisses your neck, hand massaging the flesh of your breast while the other keeps his balance above you. You didn’t care if you were being too loud or if the camp could hear you, all you cared about was that you and Arthur were together, and it felt amazing. A sentiment you had no trouble expressing through breathy words and cries of his name. He expressed the same feelings. He groans your name in your ear, telling you how good you are, how good you feel, and the gruff quality of his voice only serves to heighten your pleasure as your entire body is given to him and his motions.

He leans back up, hands gripping the back of your thighs, pushing them downward to your body and he pushes even deeper and you throw your head back against his cot. The stretch is so good, every single thrust hit all the good parts within you and you can’t help but feel like you’re in heaven. The second he angles his hips upwards, each thrust hitting that spot, has you cumming with a shout of his name in no time at all. Your back is arching and your almost certain you hear a tear of fibers with how tight you grab at the blanket beneath you, but you didn’t care. You felt so God damn good, electricity pulsing through your veins. Your positive you’ve never once felt this good before, but honestly thinking was very hard to do at the moment.

Arthur grunts when you squeeze around him from your orgasm, and he can’t help but watch as you get completely lost in it. Honestly, he’s just as close, he’d be embarrassed at how short this encounter was but seeing as the build up was so long and you were so good for him it was no surprise. He feels your body go limp and he grips your legs tighter, thrusting in a way to get his own release. He feels you whine from overstimulation below him and he shushes you lovingly, tells you you feel so good, look so good, a jumble of praise and words leaving his mouth as he gets ever closer. Finally, the coil snaps within him and you feel his cum pulse inside you, a low moan leaving your lips.

You sit slumped together a moment, the both of you regaining your lost breath. Eventually you wince as Arthur pulls himself from you, laying next to you and kissing your cheek.

“You alright Y/N?” You nod, turning to him and returning his chaste kisses with one of your own. You both get lost in the feeling of each other again, kissing, lip biting, hands gliding over sweat slicked skin and you feel the heat rise in you again. You reach a hand downwards, grabbing his cock and you feel him twitch. He looks at your smirk incredulously.

“Again? But we just finished darlin’, I need to breathe”. You push him onto his back and straddle him, his hands instinctively going to your hips.

“We have a lot to make up for cowboy, you owe me”. You wink at him and he sighs but smiles anyway. There was no way either of you were leaving that ten anytime soon.


End file.
